


无糖亦甜蜜

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Brothers, 宇智波兄弟, 宇智波骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 陈年旧稿，短篇很雷，设定站不住脚。AU私设/标题与正文无关/女装+变化术/姐妹花赛高/低劣的诱哄/倒不如说是当年写给自己看的随笔？？
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	无糖亦甜蜜

Vol.1

“所以，你考虑好了吗？”  
“考虑什么？”  
对话开始的时候，佐助正盘腿窝在床面上。屋里正透气，开了窗，轻柔的晚风拂送过半透的窗帘，渗进来一些甜蜜的霞色。  
鼬站在床尾外，与弟弟形成鲜明的高度差。“昨天提到的，那家新开业的甜品店正在招开业期的特别招待生。”  
“……我以为我拒绝的意味很明显。”顿了顿，这个小年轻动了动嘴唇，嗓音四平八稳，也就鼬从他的小表情里读出了扭曲的情绪。  
原本亡命天涯的兄弟俩，好不容易从原来习惯的世界里杀出一条生路，逃往了现在所处的新世界，如今蜗居在这小小的看似被遗忘的角落。  
佐助还记得他们脱出“旧世界”后的那段时间，不适应改天换地的崭新的社会环境，还要时刻堤防来自过去的敌人。一开始为了资金，二人还断然接手过杀人的请托。不过很快两人就适应了新社会的氛围，期间辗转多地，过上了算是半躲半藏、半工半游的生活。  
因为没有筹备好相应的身份证件，想要在这儿完全站住脚跟还是小有难度。兄弟俩近期租住在这间小小的居室里，之前积攒的资金足够平日吃穿用度，但也会打打不同的零工，而休憩的时间里则会充分发挥情报收集能力与分析能力还有行动力，共商如何打造出一系列的身份证明，以期完全伪装成这个制度下的住民。  
当作为兄长的鼬向佐助提出“市中心那家商场有一家知名甜品屋的分店即将开业”时，再心思深沉、一派缜密的男人，也有小心思被摸得一清二楚的时候。  
“不过现在只招特别侍应生了，只要女性的样子呢，而且工期只有两周。”  
“……”当是时，佐助默默抱着刚打包的香蒜法棍走路，他的哥哥正借着10厘米的身高优势，同样默默地注视他和法棍。  
“就算嗜甜如命，也没必要这样吧。”弟弟只是面无表情地打发过去，却没料到直至第二天的傍晚，兄长还是没打消这个念头。  
现在鼬立于床尾而纹丝不动，恍若林中之像，“面试报名明日截止。”  
“你想用怎样的伪装？”佐助反问。  
“变化术。”  
“你很清楚变化术并不稳定。”佐助有点不解。一旦心绪波动，维持这个术的查克拉流就会被扰乱，从而露出破绽。虽然就算出错，写轮眼也能够抹消目击者的记忆，但……他瞄向鼬纤长浓密的眼睫，撞上兄长平静如波的眼神，“变装或者易容都比浪费查克拉来得靠谱。”  
“正因为如此，才想借着打短工的机会继续改进这个术。”鼬循循善诱，“工作内容只是穿着工作服给潜在客户发放试吃，以及在特定时段派送小礼品，足够了。”  
佐助狐疑地盯着他，“你早就想到改进的方法了？”黑白分明的眼珠里“为什么不早点告诉我”显而易见。  
鼬柔和地回应着他，“当时尚未在脑海里推演好，现在正想试验给你看。”  
佐助知道鼬有一个毛病——怎么描述呢——总之他知道哥哥的结印速度能有多快，来不及倾倒满腹疑惑，俯视他的人已经换了一幅模样。  
白雾随晚风弥散开，揭露出穿着连衣裙的和式美人，双手背在腰后，恬静地看着佐助。  
“怎么样？”是柔和沉稳的女声。  
他在对方笑盈盈地双眼里看到自己瞠目结舌的样子，视线不由地在鼬的锁骨以下、肋骨以上逡巡。  
“……没什么差别。”他不安地换了个坐姿。  
——都说了还不如变装嘛！  
当然鼬是不服的，压低上身凑近他，“真的？”  
眼神别开，“……嗯。”  
下一秒拽着裤脚的手被迫摁在另一个部位，佐助瞬间炸毛，被柔软的手感刺激得头皮发麻。  
“放手！”  
“真有这么糟糕？”鼬的嘴唇也是很贴近他了。  
“……没有，行了吧。”  
鼬这才开恩似的放开他，佐助悻悻地抽回手，像一只被主人强行握爪的猫主子，漏出来的耳尖倒是比外面的夕阳还要红。  
“并不见得比原来更高明啊。”佐助飞快地抛出一个话题，质疑鼬到底并非本意。  
鼬并没有立即解除这个术，“所以需要你也来参与。”  
“……不！”  
鼬无视他满面通红的拒绝，向他演示了一遍结印的手势，“如果不亲身实践，就没法感知个中关节，更无从改进。这样简单的道理，你当然明白，佐助。”  
“她”语调轻柔，却不容抗拒。佐助瘪嘴的情态已经赶得上小时候了，一言不发地瞪着“她”：姐姐大人一样很强势，令人苦恼。  
“这种工作我们之前都没有体验过，环境算得上轻松，当作体验生活也未尝不可。当然，应聘这份工作，不光是为了优化这个术，也是出于训练你的模仿能力才考虑的。”  
“我承认……我模仿女性不是很像。”炸毛少年迟疑地吐出这句话。相比起学啥像啥拿得起放得下的宇智波鼬，佐助少年人的骄傲并不允许他去做出某些不像自己的行为。纵然近来生活安稳，但他深切明白多修炼一份技能的保险性。  
“就当作是一次久违的修行。”鼬的言语里多了点诱哄的味道。佐助实在懒得指出，只是垂下脑袋。  
“修行……吗，真是个怀念的说法。”  
鼬揣摩他的神色，不料弟弟又道：  
“还是下次吧……我送你去好了，我在附近的店找份工陪你。”  
………他还想挣扎一下。  
鼬瞥着他，正好佐助也瞅过来，视线交织。  
鼬不说话，安静极了，但也没有愠怒的神色。年纪小的宇智波受不住这般角力，一个翻身滚下床遁去卫生间。  
“我去趟厕所。”  
鼬口头对这蹩脚的借口不予置评，内心深处觉得这真是有够像放久了的番茄——烂透了。当哥哥的解开变幻术，拐去阳台收衣服——万不得又让风给吹跑了。

“佐助？”叠完衣服后佐助还闷在里面不出来，鼬去敲门。指节叩在薄薄的门板上，松动了门扉。  
“门何时坏了——”  
“哥哥门坏了！”  
二人声音一高一低叠在一起。已经晚了，门咿呀呀地打开，鼬的目光投向镜子中的成像，以及暴露在视野里的白皙背影。  
真是白得发光的肤色啊。宇智波鼬心道，被刺激到开眼。猩红的目光流连在眼前秀色上。  
另一位已经冒烟了。

Vol.2

“就目前来说，改变结印后确实极大程度地增加了变幻术的稳定性，不是吗？”  
翌日一早，前往面试地点的路上，鼬突然冒出这么一句。  
“……亏你想得出来。”佐助叹气，把自己裹进围巾里。  
鼬看了他一眼，从围巾边缘窥见淡淡的绯色。果然过了一晚弟弟仍然难以释怀，不过少年人的心情他能理解。  
事实上他有一种冲动，想要告诉佐助他当时的联想，那画面盘踞在他脑海久久不散，感知上纯美而圣洁、官能上类同椰奶慕斯冻点缀红莓引人食指大动。他没有想到佐助真的会为此试练……但他不能说，他必须照顾到十几岁的弟弟的心情，说了会引名为宇智波佐助的火山爆发。  
现下，他们兄弟二人已经乔装扮好新角色所需的样子，肩并肩地走在一起。  
对于佐助而言，鼬那些奇妙的飘散着食物色香的联翩浮想，他毫不知情。就连面对鼬昨日劝诱时扯淡的、完全算得上是拉低自己语言水准的说辞，惯于犀利的他也是对鼬放松警觉，连向来灵活的大脑都运作迟缓。  
调整好围巾后他本想把双手揣进外衣口袋里，旁边的鼬目不斜视，右手倒是精准地捉住了佐助的左手。佐助上肢一僵，没有做声，最终二人牵了一路。  
到达甜品店前，鼬主动松开了他的手，佐助从围巾里探出脸，眼睛瞟向别处，“我又不是小孩子……不需要这样。”  
“准备好了吗？”  
觉得自己被小瞧的少年敛起眉头，旋即舒展。  
“没什么好操心的，姐——姐——”  
宇智波佐子，刻意拖长了少女的尾音。

面试官是分店经理，在看到姐妹二人时眼前一亮。自称佐子的佐助，小心地变换着人称用词，柔和自己的姿态。身边的姐姐大大方方，仪态自然。  
当面洽谈后经理对鼬子与佐子十分满意，表示很快会通知录用结果。鼬子携佐子告辞，出店门的时候露出一个势在必得的微笑。  
“没必要这么得意吧，姐姐。”少女佐子嘟囔着把自己埋回围巾里。  
鼬子歪了歪脑袋，“真是的，高兴下也不行吗？”  
“……就只有你高兴了好吗，闻到甜味就兴奋的家伙。”  
鼬子撅起了粉嫩的嘴唇，飞快地戳了佐子的脑门，“没礼貌。”  
“呜！”  
佐子没好气地揉了揉额头，鼬子挤过来主动挽住“她”的胳膊，“别抱怨了，陪我去采购。”  
“还有什么需要采购？”  
面对佐子茫然的表情，鼬子坏心眼地掐住妹妹白净的脸蛋。  
“化妆品呀，笨蛋妹妹。”今天是素颜出街的。  
佐子的脸皱成一团，鼬子还不肯撒手，她也懒得挥开对方，“还没上岗就要投入这些嘛……”  
姐姐，有没有人吐槽过你太入戏了。——她用眼神问道。  
“起码需要一支唇彩吧。”鼬子用深沉的目光描摹她的嘴唇，手指终于撤离她的脸颊。  
“那边还没规定要哪个色号呢。”  
“就当做陪陪我，多逛一会儿。”鼬子笑了笑。  
佐子不吭气了，由着姐姐把她往另一个方向带，半晌才出声，“……姐姐才不需要化妆呢。”  
鼬子在她看不见的视角乐得笑出了声，而后转过头来温柔地回望着她，“被佐子这样夸奖，我啊，真是太高兴了。”  
她笑起来的时候甚美，像花瓣落入湖面似的轻盈。佐子恍惚觉得自己就是那湖水，被撩得涟漪荡漾。  
“姐——姐——”  
“谢谢你，佐子。”  
佐助十分纳闷，明明自己才是夸奖人的那个，为什么觉得不好意思的却是自己？

Vol.3

工作内容：向路过的群众宣传店面，派发试吃，遇见小朋友给多塞颗糖果。  
工作制服：改、改版女仆装……

宇智波佐子强颜欢笑，半弯下腰从围裙口袋里掏出糖果递给一位不及腰高的小朋友，随后向小朋友的母亲送上试吃品，趁机宣传铺子。  
相比起努力调动面部肌肉的佐子，鼬子游刃有余得多，笑得温柔可亲发自真心。佐子对此小有不满，工作间隙偷瞄姐姐，看她回身时的浅粉色裙摆绽开成一朵花。

“看呀，真美呢。”  
“是姐妹吧，长得可真像。”  
“好像是在做活动？去看眼。”  
周围人群里陆续有杂音传入。  
佐助在内心叹口气，继续卖力工作。人美，声甜，态度好，不少被推销群众架不住这波攻势，遂而进门消费，没有现成空位就打包带走。  
佐子仿佛看见店长心里满天的小花。  
到点后二人暂时收工缩在员工休息室里吃工作餐，坐在鼬子对面的佐子已是一脸僵硬。  
“你做得很好。”  
“不如姐姐。”  
“当作扮演角色就行了。”  
“所以说你太入戏了……呜！”  
这“呜”的一声原来是鼬子把自己餐盘里的小番茄塞到妹妹发出的。佐子只得顺从地嚼完，甫一开口鼬子又投喂了一块肉进来。  
“……姐姐，你……”  
“我要吃你的卷心菜。”  
“自己拿。”  
“喂我，啊——”  
佐助瞪她半晌，最终认命。把菜叶送到嘴边的一刻，筷子竟然微微发抖，  
鼬子眯起了眼。  
“我给了你小番茄和肉，你才给我一片菜叶，”鼬子显然不打算放过妹妹，“不够，再喂。”

“啊呀，你们感情真好呀。”休息室的门被打开，经理溜进来啃她的午餐，正巧撞见这一幕。  
佐子正要把卷心菜扔进姐姐嘴里的动作犹豫了一下，缓缓搁到对面餐盘上。

“见笑了。”鼬子淡淡一笑，伸筷子夹起那片菜叶。  
“哪里哪里，我也有个妹妹来着，小时候她也这样跟我闹着玩，可惜后来长大了……”经理露出一个难过的表情，“不好意思说了这么多无关紧要的事。今天上午真是辛苦你们了，麻烦之后也请继续努力吧。”  
经理本人是三明治垫饥，吃完后赶紧回到店厅，顺带督促姐妹俩不要忘记午后开工时间。她出门后，鼬子暧昧地点了点自己的嘴唇，暗示佐子补回方才被打断的服务。  
佐子红着脸把剩下的卷心菜全部塞给她。鼬子鼓着腮帮子咀嚼了一阵，边吃边挑出最后两颗小番茄到佐子那里。  
佐助扒拉着米饭，腹诽哥哥变成姐姐之后越发没了顾忌。  
但这一天工作结束后，当鼬子再一次亲昵地挽上她的手臂准备回家时，她一样没有拒绝。

就这样，白天使用变化术装女仆，晚上变回兄弟一起讨论它的改进空间。平心而论，鼬的想法很好，佐助也觉得能提的意见不多，可鼬很重视他的建议。“不过，如果能进一步降低它对查克拉的消耗量就好了。”佐助曾如此说道。作为回应，鼬轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
若说是为了优化忍术而采取的行动，那事到如今一切进展未免太过顺利，以至于鼬当初对弟弟的诱哄低劣得惨不忍睹。这疑点在佐助的脑袋里短暂停留了一会儿，随后被滤镜滤过，忘却在别的角落。  
日子一天天过去，佐助已经习惯于自己那件浅蓝色的工作装，也不再费心思质疑为何他的裙摆比鼬的短（鼬的那条是长裙，款式同佐助的不大一样）。相应地，也更适应套着粉红色裙装的“姐姐”。  
他小心翼翼地用目光追随这位丽人的身姿，在心底贪婪地临摹哥哥的眉眼，一遍又一遍，连自己都没察觉到他捕捉对方的眼神何等缱绻。正视时的眼神交流可以坦然无惧，别过脸用余光观察反而情怯不已。  
他悄悄扬起手腕，记录下属于少年私人的秘密——

“咔嚓——”可恶快门的声音无法关掉，这回大意了！  
抬头面对一目了然心知肚明的姐姐，鼬子挑眉：“偷拍我？”  
“只是在拍那边的布景而已！”  
鼬子勾起嘴角，一把夺过他的手机调成自拍模式，一手揽过脸色涨红的“妹妹”。  
“换了新手机咱们还没试过自拍不是吗佐子？”  
不给佐助不看镜头的时间就完成了抓拍。“咔嚓！”  
“喂快把照片照片删掉！笨蛋！”  
“怎么可以对姐姐没大没小，真是越大越不可爱了……”鼬子躲开她，开始玩起相机自带的滤镜，“这可比偷拍的清楚多了噢？还是自拍里的妹妹酱可爱。”  
“快把手机还给我！”  
鼬扭过身躲开佐子的爪子，“我要用来做壁纸。”  
“诶？！”  
鼬继续摆弄佐助的手机，末了还给她，“已经发到我手机上啦~”却是高深莫测一弯唇角。  
于是佐子眼睁睁地看着鼬把手机墙纸设置成了宇智波姐妹花。

“佐子！”  
厨房那边喊道。  
佐助赶紧把手机塞回口袋里，“是！”小跑向出餐口的他当然没注意到背后意味深长的目光。  
“虽然你们快下班了，但还是麻烦你把这份套餐送到6号桌！”厨子的嘴皮动得飞快。  
“没关系。”佐子一把端起餐盘走向6号桌位，点餐的是一位家长与她的孩子。就当他走到桌边刚要端上热饮与蛋糕时，原本坐在靠椅上的小孩子突然跳起来，刹不住车一样撞到佐助。  
出于本能反应，佐助端盘子的手下意识往自己的方向侧了侧。小蛋糕翻到在餐盘表面，热饮却“哗——”地倾倒在腰下的裙摆上。  
差点被兜头泼到的小孩子被突如其来地转折吓到呆住。旁边的年轻母亲连忙抓着他向佐助鞠躬道歉。  
佐助叹了口气，这边的动静已经吸引了经理的注意。鼬听到声音察觉不妙，立刻抓了把冰块冲过来。  
“哥——姐姐，我没事，我去卫生间检查下情况。”他从鼬手里默契地接过冰块，鼬留下帮他清理现场残局。  
在卫生间里佐助撩起裙摆，露出被轻微烫红的大腿，把冰块一股脑敷上去。  
要不是今天早上出门前忘了……他正忙着擦顺着腿流的水滴，隔间外响起鼬子的声音：“佐子？”  
“我在。”他赶紧放下裙摆把熔得差不多的冰块冲进马桶，开门就与鼬子面对面。  
“不严重吧？”  
“没什么问题，反而是裙子比较麻烦。”他指了指浅蓝色短裙上的污渍。  
鼬点点头，在过往的战斗中他们受过严重得多的伤，这点不足为惧。  
“经理让我尽快带你就医。”  
佐助这才发现鼬的手臂上搭着二人的长外套与私人物品。出现在这里，鼬肯定已经帮他打点好一切。  
“没必要。不过回去又得搓这条裙子了。”他任着鼬子给她套上外衣，嘀咕道。  
每隔几天他们就会把工作服带回家清洗，第二天再带店里换上。比如昨天，他们才刚清洗过裙子。  
“洗起来很容易的，不是吗？”鼬子轻声细语地哄着她，给她系扣子。

Vol.4

回到家中，鼬做的第一件事就是让佐助把烫伤的地方露出来。  
“把裙子脱下来吧，佐助，我检查一下烫伤的情况。”鼬说着便去拿药箱。  
佐助无奈地坐到床沿，抬手解了两粒扣子，又觉得没必要。等鼬拎着药箱回到床边的时候，第一眼看到的便是敞开的裙摆，盛开在纯白的床单上。少年人白净结实的腿根附近一片惹眼的绯红。  
鼬眨了眨眼睛，认出佐助穿的内裤正是他挑选的三角款式。那天他告诉弟弟晾在室外的蓝白条纹四角裤被风吹到不知何去处，紧接着先斩后奏祭出新买的贴肉衣物。他当然知道佐助该穿多大的，还比本人更清楚穿哪一款更赏心悦目。  
不过周围并没有掉落沾染污渍的安全裤。  
鼬在弟弟身前蹲下，视线飘落在烫红的大腿上。“你今天，忘记穿安全裤出门了，是么？”  
他现在还作女装打扮，语气轻柔依旧如同长姐，佐助却听出几分不一样的意味。  
“我可没走光……”摆出这样的姿势还正被审视着，少年的脸红了。  
鼬假装叹了口气，“好吧。总之，幸好烫得不严重。”说罢伸手替小宇智波去解胸前未完的纽扣。佐助有些别扭，但没有拒绝兄长的服务。

“诶干什么！”直到后面某一刻他突然喊出声。  
——胸口的扣子被剥开，暴露出少年白净细腻的胸膛。鼬的手指不出意外地袭上粉嫩的蓓蕾，重重一扭。  
“啊！”  
乳首被爱抚并没有什么快感……佐助是这样认为的，但他不可否认这算是他的敏感点：揉揉发顶、挑弄下颌、抚摸腰肢，乃至被鼬用手心爱抚下体都比不上玩弄胸口来得羞人。  
只要是鼬触碰——鼬的指尖保有魔法似的——乳首就会变成樱红的枢纽，从肉体到灵魂通上情欲的电流。  
佐助颤抖着抿住下唇，鼬却坏心眼地用指甲掐了下禁不起强烈刺激的部位。  
“嗯——鼬！”太过分了！一边这样想着，佐助一把撰住鼬的手腕，冲他喊停。  
“我现在嫌你裙子太短了，”鼬用眼角飞他，眼神藏匿在纤长的睫毛下朦朦胧胧地瞧不清楚，“换下来吧。”  
一半命令一半诱哄的口吻。  
佐助恨极这种语气，这样的哥哥像猎手似的。他并未松开鼬的手腕，双眸直直地追逐鼬的眼神，“……我自己来，你不要犯规。”  
鼬无辜地眨了下眼，便是应许下来，佐助这才松手，但鼬却并未起身离开。于是耳朵尖飘红的小宇智波不得不问道：“怎么不把你这身脱下来？”  
鼬“噗”地一声笑了，他这样笑实属难得，佐助被他笑愣了。  
“你舍得我脱吗，佐子？”“鼬子”眼尾漾起促狭的笑意，温柔沉静的女声再度在佐助耳畔回响，“相册里的罪证可是证据确凿。”  
佐助愣了一会儿，半晌才慢吞吞道：“果然……被发现了啊。”  
正当鼬欣赏他这番情态，不料却突闻反驳——  
“但是姐姐不也跟我一样么。如果不喜欢看我穿成这样子，为什么还要拉我去店里呢？”

“你的手机里，也有不少佐子的库存吧，姐姐。”  
佐助是如此笃定。

“果然，瞒不住你啊，”鼬浅浅叹了口气，将垂落颊边的发丝捋到耳后，抬眸对上佐助明亮的眼瞳，“原谅我吧，佐子，你可爱得过分了。”  
佐助撇撇嘴。“从一开始，你打的就是这个主意吧，真是蹩脚的借口……”  
“都怪我。可是佐助不也很享受我这样打扮么？”鼬又忍不住扬起嘴角。  
“所以为何不直接开口说。”  
面对弟弟的质疑，鼬只是垂立床前，探究地望着他：“……唔，你会愿意么？”  
“改进变化术和蹭甜品，这样稀烂的理由实在不是你的风格。有失水准啊，姐、姐。”佐助在称谓上咬了重音，复又低低道：“……不是我不愿意，是你不愿意相信我罢。”  
心间一阵揪痛，鼬自责地凑过去亲吻他的脸颊，“我很抱歉，这都怪我。”他在佐助耳边沉声致歉，佐助却被他的睫毛拨拉得心痒痒的，竟忍不住瑟缩了下。  
“哥哥……”佐助侧过脸看他，轻声唤着。  
“嗯，佐助，我在。”  
“……以后，只把裙子穿给我看吧。”越说到后面，小宇智波的音量越小。但鼬对他从来都是百般应和，便是一口答应：“好。”  
却没想到佐助语出惊人：“……有什么需求可以直接跟我提。”  
“真的么？”鼬有些狐疑。“我怕我的恶趣味把你吓跑，我单纯的弟弟噢。”  
佐助强忍着发烧的脸庞，吐字艰难得如同蹦巧克力豆，一颗颗似地：“不然又要像今天这样，我又没走光给谁看，你还吃醋……”  
鼬更感内疚，“十分抱歉，没有下次了。”话音落了不久，就听见佐助应了声“嗯”。  
“所以下次记得有话直说。”佐助又声明了一次。  
“既然如此，”鼬干脆附到佐助耳边一阵私语，末了问道，“……可以吗？”  
“哦，”闻言小宇智波面无表情地应了一句，称得上是有样学样，“下次吧，哥哥。”  
鼬被他逗笑，笑眯眯地揉了揉佐助的脑袋。  
“当然，”他忍不住又在佐助嘴角落下一吻才起身，“不愿意的话，拒绝我就好。”  
不等弟弟抗议，他催促道：“快把衣服换了，马上上药。稍后我来洗衣服，就等明天上完最后一天班了。”  
“这种程度让它自己消都行。”佐助却在他背后嘟嚷。  
鼬只得回过身，粉色的裙摆在弟弟眼前盛开成一朵娇艳欲滴的蔷薇，刹那间迷了佐助的眼。  
他歪了歪脑袋，说道：  
“可是我比较急噢，毕竟你刚刚还答应了我很重要的事？”  
本以为佐助会再脸红一次，没想到这回他却爽快地点点头：“不就是下次再做的事么……不过，哥哥，我也有要求的。”  
他撩过鼬的裙摆，轻轻献上一吻，旋即抬眼望上去，回视的目光坦荡又虔诚：

——“哥哥，到时候，你也要穿得像朵花一样啊。”【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，我把我的急救笔记给丢了，不过本篇里且力的烫伤确实是不严重的那种惹（？）


End file.
